Kickin it A Choice
by biancy2712
Summary: The Wasabi warriors head to San Francisco for the Golden Gate Karate Championships while the Mr. Davenport heads there too, to find the best martial artist so they can train the lab rats in martial arts. Guess who he chooses? It's Jack of course! Jack has to make a decision of training the lab rats or staying with his friends. Read if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm biancy2712 and this is my first kickin it story and I hope you like it! **

**P.S. This whole story will take place in Kim's P.O.V. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!**

I was walking in the park with Jack; it was our 3 month anniversary! He said after a stroll in the park he would take me somewhere special and I'm dying to know.

Just then Jack's phone rings, he answers it with a "Hello?"

He listens for a while then says "Okay, bye."

I ask him "Who was that?"

He answered "Rudy, he has a surprise for us and I agreed to go. Are you okay with that?"

I answer "Yeah."

We walk to dojo in comfortable silence. When we made it Jack pushed the door open for me and I walked in. The lights were off and then…

"SURPRISE!" Eddie, Milton, Rudy and Jerry yelled

I was shocked. I looked at Jack but he seemed as surprise as I was.

I asked "What's all this about?"

Jerry answered "It's a surprise party for your 3 month anniversary with Jack," he rolled his eyes "duh."

"And" Rudy continued "I would like to say to everybody that we all made it to the Golden Gate Kung Fu Championships!"

Everybody screams and is like "What? Are you serious?" You're kidding."

But Rudy just says "Nope, I'm not lying."

Jack picked me up and spins me around as I'm freaking out!

Then everybody else goes and chases Rudy to know when you are leaving, what hotel, etc.

Jack tugs me and we walk out the door in complete silence.

I hop on Jack's skateboard and he skates us to the beach where a blue picnic cloth surrounded by candles and a wicker basket is waiting for us.

He picks me up bridal style and sets me down gently on the picnic cloth. I smile as he sets up the food for us.

When he's done I say "Wow."

Jack smiles then says 'Yeah." And we sit there watching the sun set.

I lean my head on his shoulder and I murmur "Will you ever leave me?"

He whispers back "Never."

**And that's the first chapter of kickin it-A choice. I hoped you liked it! Although this chapter is just an introduction, I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. Please Review.**

**Biancy2712**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is the second chapter of Kickin it- A choice. I hope you like it!**

**P.S. this chapter will also be Kim's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

~~ At the Golden Gate Karate Championships in San Francisco ~~

We were getting ready for the competition until a man came up to us.

He said "Hi, my name is Donald Davenport and I just want to ask what your dojo is called?"

Rudy answered "The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. Why?"

He answered stuttering "Um... because..."Then a boy came up to him saying "Big D is you done yet."

"Big D" answered to us "I want to know your dojo's name because I want to enroll my son in the best dojo here."

I didn't believe him because he kept stuttering but Rudy seemed to believe him.

Rudy said "Okay." Donald and his "son "walked away. They looked nothing a like! But then I remembered that he only asked for our dojo's name so there was nothing you do with a name of a dojo.

I finished stretching by doing a couple of back walkovers then Rudy called us.

He said "Prep talk."

He all huddled close to him. "Okay let's kick some butt today!" We all yell "YEAH!" Rudy continues "Okay up first we have Milton and Eddie in the board breaking competition. Then we have Jerry with nun chucks." Jerry says "WOO!" Thence have Jack in the bow staff competition and last but not least Kim, Eddie and Jack each in a spare. Okay?" Everybody nodded. Rudy continued "Alright everybody hands in. Wasabi?" Everyone yelled "WASABI!"

First up was Milton. His opponent broke 4 boards! Milton had to break 5 to win! Milton stood back and closed his eyes. "HIYA!" he went. He did it! We won our first competition.

Next was Eddie his opponent broke 3boards. Eddie shook his head saying "No way am I going to break 4boards!" he started backing away until Jack stood up and yelled "IT'SMARGE!" Eddie looked so mad I thought he was going to pop! Then he random the boards and broke them like toothpicks. Rudy screamed "Yeah! We won the board breaking competition!"

Next was Nun chucks with Jerry. Everybody would perform their routine and the judges would give their score. The person with the top score will win 1st place and on. Jerry was the 17thperson to go out of 33 people. I thought he did great! He definitely improved since the first time I met him. Finally when the scores came they started at5th. Jerry was hoping to get a 5th place but it wasn't him and 4th place came by and 3rd and Jerry lost hope completely. Until they called out 2nd place to Jerry Martinez! Jerry was shocked but ran up to get the award! We were all so happy for him.

After Nun chucks it was Jack in the bow staff competition. Before he went up I gave him a quick kiss for good luck. He smiled back. His routine was amazing, I know he was going to win first place! When the awards came, he did win first. Our dojo wasn't surprised at all!

Then finally it was my competition; sparing. Eddie went first then Jack and lastly me. Before Eddie went Jack pulled him over to a corner and told him something and when Jack finished Eddie had that mad face he had earlier. In the spare there was no competition at all. In a split of a second Eddie grabbed the guys hand and flipped him!

Next was Jack, the spare seemed to last forever but finally Jack flipped him. Rudy said to me "Come on Kim! If we win this last match we will be the #1 dojo in the United States!" I answered him "I will try Rudy!" As I get up to leave to go to the mat Rudy yells "I hope!"

While heading there I see Jack and I stop by him to say "Good job!" Gives me a quick kiss then says "Good Luck!" I walk to the mat and bow to my opponent. He was really buff guy and before the spare he said "Well look here's the princess." I just rolled my eyes. And it started. He threw a punch at me and I blocked it, he kept doing that until I knew that he was trying to tire me out. He threw a punch at me and I grabbed his fist just like Jack did with quite a lot of people then flipped him.

I was declared winner and our dojo was claimed as the best dojo in United States! Rudy was so happy and on top of that, Donald Davenport came up to us and asked us to come to his secret mansion to talk about teaching his son karate! I was so happy!

I wonder what will happen tomorrow!

**Sorry about the ending! I didn't know how to end it because this probably the longest chapter I have ever written for any story! If I kept going to make a better ending then the chapter will probably be the whole story! And as a Canada Day bonus for all those Canadians out there I promise I will write the next chapter today! Well I hoped you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's my promise to you guys! Hope you like it!**

**P.s. For this chapter it's still in Kim's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name. It was Jack. He said "Kim! It's time to wake up! We have to be in Mr. Davenport's limo in 1 hour for a ride to his mansion!" I groaned, instead of waking up I grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed me back but after a while he pulled away. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes but he just said "Later." and went back to his room so that I could change.

I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth. I went to my suitcase and chose a casual white blouse and pink demin shorts. When I finished I walked to the lobby where the Wasabi Warriors and Rudy were waiting for me at the limo.

When we got in the limo Mr. Davenport was waiting for them. Jerry said "WOO!" and started helping himself with food and drinks. I said "Jerry!" And glared at him so he would put down the food. But Mr. Davenport said "That's all right, help yourself with anything you like."

Then he took a deep breath and started explaining that he wanted us to train the "Lab Rats" also known as Adam, Bree and Chase in martial arts just in case during their missions. At the end nobody seemed surprised because the Wasabi Warriors aren't what you usually called normal.

Before he could say anything else somebody opened the door. Slowly everyone started to get out. The mansion was huge! It was my dream house, the wide open windows, the openness, the colour. We were greeted by women name Tasha who is also Mr. Davenport's wife. Then a short boy came. Then I remember that it was the boy at the competition. Mr. Davenport introduced, his name was Leo and after he told him to get Adam, Bree and Chase.

Tasha told us to sit so we sat. Then Leo came back with Adam, Bree and Chase, to me they looked exactly like normal humans. Leo said "This is Adam." Pointing to a tall boy. "This is Bree." Pointing to the girl with wavy brown hair. "And this is Chase." Pointing to a boy, the shortest of them all. They all said "Hi."

Mr. Davenport said "Why don't you give us a demonstration of what you guys could do?" Rudy said "Sure, but do you have any karate equipment like boards, punching dummies or bow staffs?"

Mr. Davenport said "Yeah here." He pushed a button changing the whole living room to a karate dojo. We all said in awe "Whoa!" The Mr. Davenport said "There are some gis in there and the changing rooms over there." Pointing to a locker and the back where a door is. Then said to Adam, Bree and Chase "You guys change too." I go up to Mr. Davenport and ask "Sir is there a girls changing room?" He answers "In the back on the right there is another changing room. I nodded and say "Thank you."

I walk with Bree to the changing room and find it pretty spacious. It was definitely better than dojos changing room. As I change I ask Bree some questions like "What your favourite colour? Do crush on anyone?" While we walk out Bree asks me "Do you have a boyfriend?" I answer "Yeah." She guesses "Let me guess the brown hair boy that came with you." I nodded.

I was planning to say more but Mr. Davenport ask the Lab Rats and Leo to sit down while we give them a demonstration. Eddie asks "So what do we demonstrate?" Mr. Davenport answers "What your each good at, then maybe after pretend like were not here and have a practice. We nodded and went to stretch.

After Rudy planned something that we could. He said "Okay first Milton you can break a lot of boards, Eddie can do that too or spare with me." Eddie quickly says "I'll break a lot of boards." Rudy continues "Okay, Jerry you can do your nun chucks routine, Kim you can do that routine that you made up a few days ago and Jack you can also do one of your routines you made up."

After everyone finished we had a normal class of sparing; Milton and Eddie, Jerry and Rudy and Jack and I. After 15 minutes Mr. Davenport said "Okay. I think that's enough."

He went around asking us what belt we were. Then he said to the Lab Rats "Okay we will start training in 10 minutes." Then he said to us "You can go get your luggage and move in a room. You are probably going to be here for a long time."

We started to leave but Mr. Davenport stopped us "Where are you guys going?"

I answered "I thought you just asked us to go get your luggage."

"I think you misunderstood me, I only wanted Jack to train the Lab Rats."

**Awweee I feel so bad :\' Well there is the next chapter of Kickin it- A choice. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I am really sorry for not updating sooner! As I mentioned before I'm going to Las Vegas this Saturday and I really wanted to get a chapter done before I leave. So here's the next chapter of kickin it- a choice! I hope you like it! And you guess whose P.O.V. it is …. It's Kim!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

We were all shocked, even Jack was.

Jerry stuttered out "Wait what? I'm confused."

Mr. Davenport answered "I only want Jack to train the Lab rats."

Rudy said "Why? But I'm his sensei and I wanana live in this huge house!"

"I'm sorry but I was only asking for one of you guys."

Then Rudy said "Can you give us a minute?"

Mr. Davenport replied "Sure."

Rudy pulled us down the hall then said "Jack is you going to take the job?"

Jack answered confidently "No, of course not!"

"Good."

Jack went back to Mr. Davenport then said "I'm sorry sir but I can't take the job."

He said "Please Jack, you are awesome at karate." He glanced at us then continued "teaching the Lab rats karate will help them during their missions."

Jack replied "I don't know. This place isn't even like Seaford; I don't think I can get used to it."

Mr. Davenport begged "Just give it a shot. Please."

Finally Jack gave in "Ok fine."

~~ At the Mission Creek High School~~

"Well this is where we go to school." Leo said

Eddie asked "Where's the cafeteria?"

Leo pointed to it right then started to "Over by the lockers"

Leo asked "So what doing you think Jack?"

"Jack?" A girl with curly brown hair that went down to her shoulders and brown eyes turned around. She wore a spaghetti strap pink dress with a silver band around it and white strapless sandals.

Jack's eyes widened he asked "Addie?"

She nodded and they ran to each other.

Everyone was surprised.

Jack asked "What are you doing here?"

Addie replied "I live here and what are you doing here? It doesn't seem like you live here."

Jack started to say "Well I got a –"But Leo cut him off with a look. Then Jack stuttered out "Well what I …. meant to say …. is that I got … a free vacation for winning the last karate competition?"

Addie didn't look convince but she said "Ok! So have you even thought about living here?"

Jack said "I have thought about it."

Addie smiled "Good because I live here and we could-"

I cut her off saying "Um…. Jack you mind introducing your friend to us?"

Addie glared at me as Jack explained "Guys this is Addie, we were best friends back at home until I moved away."

I said "So you guys are best friends?"

Jack hesitated "Well we were….."

Addie finished "We were boyfriend and girlfriend."

**Well there you go, sorry for the short chapter; I wanted the end of the chapter to be a huge cliff-hanger! So please review and see ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm currently on the plane writing this for you guys so I hope you like it! And sorry if the story is bad.  
Also, do I really have to say whose P.O.V. It is? Well it's Kim's.  
Disclaimer : I do not own kickin it.

I was mad. Mad that Jack cheated on me! As soon as Addie said "we were boyfriend and girlfriend." I ran out of the school and to a park. Tears streamed down my face. I thought Jack was the guy but he isn't! Soon I heard the voice that I didn't ever wanted hear again; Jack.  
He yelled "Kim! Wait! Just let me explain!"  
I sprinted away from him but he kept following then I stopped and he bumped into me.  
I shout "Just stay away from me! I hate you!" and ran away. Luckily he didn't follow but I ran until I bumped into Bree.  
She said "There you are! Leo told me what happen. Are you ok?"  
I shake my head.  
Bree tries to reason with me "What if Jack doesn't like Addie? What if this was a misunderstanding? What if Addie just says they we boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
I say "I guess so."  
"why don't we try to make Jack jealous to see if he really likes you?"  
"How are we going to do that?"  
"Well we could say you got a new boyfriend."  
"Well who would be willing to be my pretend boyfriend?"  
"I think I know somebody."  
~~at mr davenport's home in the afternoon~~  
Bree asked "So do you remember the plan?"  
Chase and I nodded. We walked out together, holding hands.  
As walked out I saw Eddie in the kitchen eating, Milton sitting at the dining table reading a science text book, Jerry dancing around and Jack and Addie sitting on the couch chatting.  
When Jack saw me his eyes widened and spluttered out "What are you doing with him?"  
I answer smugly "Well since you like Addie I decided to dump and go out with Chase, who also is a martial artist and is extremely smart.  
Jack looked mad "So you would rather go out with him than me?"  
I hesitated before saying "Of course. And it doesn't matter because you have Addie and I have Chase,done!"  
I walked out of the room with Chase right behind me.  
We stopped at a room and I pulled him inside. I asked "Do you think it worked?"  
Chase answered "Yeah, of course! Did you see him? He looked like he was about to explode!"  
I nod thinking about the plan. "So the next move is to keep acting until he confesses he likes me! Then we'll be back together!" i said happily.  
Then the door opens with a loud bang! Jack stood there, happy, hurt, angry, etc.  
He said "So you do still like me."  
I stuttered out "No, I like Chase."  
He rolled his eyes saying "Sure."  
I was angry I shouted "Oh yeah! So what does this prove!"  
I grabbed Chase's shirt and kissed him!  
After we broke apart Jack stood there with no words then he left without a word.  
I mumble to Chase "Sorry."  
Chase looks dazed but says "Its ok." and leaves too.  
Then I think about the fact that I kissed Chase in front of Jack.  
Oh what have I've done?  
Well there you go! I took part of the plane ride to write this chapter so, right now I'm almost about land. I have no idea when I'm going to write another chapter but at least I have one done! I see you guys soon and I'll write ASAP!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! This is the 6th chapter of kickin it a choice.  
Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!  
P.s. It's Kim's P.O.V.

I paced around the room franticly. I didn't know what to do! The plan was falling apart, there was no way that Jack would admit that he likes me after what I just did! What if he will date Addie instead of me? But he wouldn't half of me said. I calmed myself and walked outside to the living room. Everyone was at the dining table when I walked in. I quickly sat down and ate. While I was eating I kept watching Jack who was sitting beside Addie. He keeps flirting with her! I tried flirting with Chase but Jack just ignored us. On my way to get dessert I bumped into him and he said harshly "watch where your going." and left, tears started to stream down my face so I went ip to my room. I cried and cried until no tears came out.  
~~2 weeks later~~  
It has been 2 weeks since I kissed Chase. Everyday Jack would ignore me and today was the day that Jack would choose whether he would go back to Seaford with us or stay with Addie here. I really hope that he will go home with us even if he does ignore me for the rest of my life.  
But boy was I totally wrong!  
~~At the airport later that day~~  
I was at the airport with the wasabi warriors, the lab rats, Leo, mr. Davenport and Addie. We were all watching Jack as he opened up his mouth to answer the question that we've been waiting for 2 weeks.  
"I choose..."  
And there's another cliffhanger! I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry that it's really short. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm in the car going to the grand canyon! So excited! Well here's the 7th chapter of kickin it - a choice! And the answer to the last cliffhanger! Well actually not really because I kinda said the answer in the last chapter. Well I hope you like it!  
P.s. Again it's kim's p.o.v.  
Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!

"I choose... To stay."  
I couldn't believe that he just said that! I thought he was loyal and honest to his friends but I guess not any more! I was so mad that just before I left for the plane I grab him and pulled him away from the others.  
He said harshly "What?"  
I answer furiously "I could you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"How could you leave us like that?"  
"It's a free country I can do whatever I want!"  
"Well what happen to the Jack that never gave up on his friends, the one that was honest and loyal to them?"  
He hesitated "I don't know."  
"Well there you go! You don't even know who you are anymore! You aren't the same person that I loved and cared about! So why don't you go back to your precious Addie and live a happy life with her here! Who cares about anybody else!"  
I stormed off angrily and got on the plane with Jack screaming my name and telling me to wait. As the others got on the plane, I sat there quietly staring outside the window with tears streaming down my face. Luckily Rudy was sitting beside me so no one would bother me. I sat like that for the whole plane ride. When it was time to get off the plane I sat there waiting for them to get off. Then right before Rudy left he said "I want you to read this letter." he left a paper on my lap then left. I decided to read the letter at home so I got my stuff and left.  
~~at Kim's house a few hours later~~  
I stared at the letter, thinking whether I should read it. Rudy told me to read and he's my sensei and I should obey him but I knew this letter was from Jack. Finally I agreed to read it, it said:  
Dear Kim,  
I am really sorry! You were right, I am not the same person I was before and I am really sorry! I shouldn't have ignored you and be mean and angry at you. You've did nothing. I hope you will forgive me because I was stupid and wrong. If you did forgive me tell me, if you didn't then I'm sorry and I will never forget you because I still . I was just excited of seeing Addie.  
Hope you will consider my apology.  
Love,  
Jack  
There's the chapter! I hope you like it! I'm so excited I'm almost at the grand canyon! Anyways this story is almost done :( there is only 1 more chapter! Meaning the next chapter will be the last! I have no idea when I'm going to write it but maybe if something else pops in my head I'll have 2 chapter. Meaning again an extra chapter before the end. So please review and I hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm really excited for this chapter because I decided to make this the last chapter! No! But the good thing is that this will be extra long! So I hope you like it!  
Have I said who's P.O.V. Before? Well it's the same person.  
Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!  
**  
I finally decided to accept Jacks apology, it was sweet and honest. I texted him saying "Ok I forgive you. " unfortunately for 3 days he did not text back. I was beginning to feel that he was just messing with me. It made me angry, but by the 4th day since I left Jack I was feeling great. It's like nothing happen, almost like before Jack came to Seaford.

It was after school and the gang and I were at the dojo. I was sparing with Jerry and Milton was sparing with Eddie. Right after I flipped Jerry, winning the match, he said "Hey! I wasn't-" then was cut off by "Kim! Jacks coming!"

Rudy came rushing in screaming "Jacks coming back!" I was mad at first but just as he walked in, all my anger melted away. I ran into his arms crying. I was so happy he came back. I looked into his eyes then kissed him. I would have stayed there forever but someone screamed "Jack!" really angrily.

I saw a really angry Addie at the doorway of the dojo. I was extremely calm but on the other hand Jack was shaking madly. She screamed "Jack! You traitor! You left me again!"

Jack tried to answer "look, I-" but was cut off "how could you?"

Jack didn't answer, I looked at him. He seemed scared, so I asked him "What's wrong?" Jack answered without looking at me, "You have no idea what she would do. She may look like an innocent girl on the outside but on the inside not even close to that."

I laughed "So you're afraid of her but you're not afraid of falling to your death from the Great Wall of China?" he answered "yeah." I rolled my eyes and said to Addie "So what are you going to do? Make me all ugly?" she answered smugly "No, I'm going to fight you with martial arts." she clapped her hands twice. The black dragons, Kai and chase were standing there, all in karate stance. I was surprised but Jack didn't seemed surprise at all.

I said "Really Chase? You're going to fight me?"

Chase didn't respond.

We all got ready in karate stance and Kai threw his fist at me. Then a body was in front of me and I realized that it was jack. He caught his fist and said "You probably shouldn't have done that."

Jack twisted his arm and kicked him in the gut. That's when the others charged. Kai went back to Jack, the black dragons to Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy and Chase went to me.

I asked him "Why are you fighting me? What did I do to you?"

He said "I thought you loved me! But all you did was break my heart!"

I said "Why would I love you? You knew that you we're my pretend boyfriend!"

He said "Yes I knew. But there was this one night when we were alone and you said you love me and that's when I was falling for you."

I tried to recall then night but I couldn't remember. Then I remember it was the time when I saw Jack going to the kitchen and I couldn't say anything else but I love you.

I exclaimed "I only said that because I saw Jack going to the kitchen so I just said that!"

He said "Excuses Excuses. Anyways you broke my heart and that's why you're going to pay!"

He threw a punch at me and I dodged it. I tried to kick him but he blocked it. Then he threw a kick at me near my face. I ducked and rotated on the ground and kicked his foot. He toppled to the ground, clutching his foot. Then I saw Jack in a corner trying to block the kicks from Kai. I quickly ran to him and did a flying dragon kick at Kai. He fell to the ground and jack whispered a quickly thanks to me.

I saw Milton flipping a black dragon and Eddie kicking him in the gut. Someone threw a punch at Jerry but he just blocked it. Rudy did a roundhouse kick at him and correctly aimed at the guy's legs, as they snapped and he fell to the ground. Slowly the black dragons started to retreat and we won.

We were about to cheer when someone covered my mouth and started pulling me away. I started to move and kick around but then the person said "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to be cut." And a silver knife was 2 cm away from my neck.

Then Jack turned around and saw me with the person. His eyes widened as he said "Addie?"

Oh so it was Addie. She said "Yeah that's right, since she broke Chase's heart and keeps you away from me, she should be dead!"

Jack said "No! Don't kill her! If you want ….. I'll be your girlfriend. Just don't kill her."

Addie said "Hm… that will be alright but I still don't like her so Goodnight Kim."

I shut my eyes and waited for it to happen but instead I was knocked to ground. I saw Jack kickin the knife away Addie and holding her back.

I was sitting on the swings at the park thinking about what happen today.

When I heard "Hey Kim."

I looked up and saw Jack coming towards me. "Oh hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about what happen today."

"Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Yeah."

Then Jack blurted out "Kim I'm so sorry about these past weeks, I was a total jerk and I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

I say "No."

Jack says "What? What will it take for you to forgive me? Please."

"For you to promise me that you'll never do that again."

"I promise."

"Ok, I forgive you."

And we kissed passionately.

The end.

**Sorry about the cheesy ending! I really didn't know how to end it, so I hoped you enjoyed my story and thanks sooooo much for the reviews I love you guys! **

**So peace out!**

**Biancy2712**


End file.
